Atardecer
by sueksnape
Summary: Una mujer que antes de su último atardecer, recuerda los momentos más significativos que marcaron su existencia, añorando poder abrazar a la muerte para reencontrarse con el amor de su vida


**Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a JKR, la historia que leerán a continuación salió de mi cabeza y desde el fondo de mi corazón, agradeceré toda crítica constructiva y cada opinión que me quieran dar.**

Una hermosa puesta de sol, proyectaba la suave sombra del frágil cuerpo de una vieja mujer, que como cada tarde se acercaba con sus ropajes ya sucios y gastados a la orilla de la playa dejando que las olas mojaran sus pies mientras miraba hacia el horizonte con los ojos inundados en lagrimas extrañándolo cada día más desde que él se fue… _han pasado ya tantos años y aun no puedo acostumbrarme a que ya no esté conmigo, éramos tan felices_ … varias lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro cayendo en la arena, mezclándose con el mar.

Sus escasas ropas y la vista de ellas, la hacían ver como una indigente y loca, o al menos así le llamaba la gente de aquel lugar, a veces les daba lástima, los más viejos decían que ella sufría por su amor perdido, los más jóvenes la miraban con compasión y las chicas decían que era romántico aunque triste el hecho de que ella sufriera por el amor de su vida; cada tarde sin fallar, desde hace mas de 10 años ella caminaba por la orilla de la playa hasta llegar a una palmera que tenia grabadas las iníciales de ella y de su eterno amor perdido, acariciaba con ternura aquel tronco frío y rígido cerrando los ojos y recordando pequeños tramos de lo que fue la historia con su amigo, su amante, su esposo, su vida entera, con su exprofesor, Severus Snape.

 _Habían logrado salir con vida de aquella cruel guerra, por apenas un milagro, el exprofesor de pociones logro salvarse después de la mordedura de esa asquerosa serpiente gracias a las atenciones que ella le dio y al fénix de Dumbledore que llegó justo a tiempo con sus valiosísimas lagrimas, en cuanto él se pudo poner en pie lo primero que hizo fue abrazarla y besarla tiernamente por algunos minutos, decidieron escapar juntos de aquel sombrío y destruido lugar, el mundo mágico estaba en ruinas luego de que se librara la batalla final en donde el-niño-que-vivió venciera de una vez por todas al Sr. Oscuro._

 _No querían saber nada más sobre muerte y tristezas, destrucción y desolación, lo único que deseaban era poder vivir en paz y tranquilidad, juntos y felices como lo habían querido desde un inicio sin esconder su amor, partieron de Londres sin decirle nada a nadie, solo existían ellos y su amor, un amor que había nacido el mismo año en el que él tuvo que terminar con la vida del director._

Gruesas lagrimas caían sin parar fundiéndose con la espuma que dejaban las olas, en la salada agua del mar, comenzó a sentirse un poco mareada, se sentía desfallecer, sabía que de un momento a otro caería, quizá si la muerte se apiadaba de ella, al fin se la llevaría reuniéndola con el hombre, aquel que tanto le dolía; sin embargo eso nunca paso, un brazo fuerte y familiar la había sostenido antes de la caída, cerro sus ojos nuevamente dejándose llevar por la calidez de aquel abrazo sin poder mirar de quien se trataba.

 _Corría con las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, ausente a todo excepto a su dolor, su corazón se había roto luego de que después del estúpido partido de quidditch, Ron terminara besuqueándose con la facilota de Lavender Brown en medio de la sala común, como era de esperarse todos lo vitorearon como si fuera una gran azaña lo que estaban haciendo, incluso Harry, quien conocía los sentimientos que tenía hacia su pelirrojo amigo, en un momento le hizo falta respirar luego de pegar aquella carrera, se vio frente al algo negro, cerca había un gran árbol en el que a veces solía sentarse a estudiar, fue hasta ahí y abrazada a sus rodillas comenzó a llorar, estuvo así algunos minutos hasta que sintió que alguien se había acercado a ella, temía que fuera Harry o Ron, no quería verlos en ese momento, estaba enfadada y dolida, tanto que podría haberlos hechizado y su sorpresa fue que junto a ella se encontraba el hombre de eternos ropajes negros, el profesor Snape._

 _Él miraba hacia el frente al momento en que ella subió su rostro para verlo, el hombre al sentir la mirada de la joven poso sus ojos en los de ella mirándola detenidamente, estudiándola, frunció el ceño y ella se removió incomoda ¿Por qué la miraba así? Ella no estaba haciendo nada malo, solo había querido respirar un poco de aire y llorar para poder sacar su dolor, al notar que no le decía nada se levanto dispuesta a irse secando sus lagrimas con el dorso de la mano cuando una pequeña acción del hombre la detuvo, la pálida mano del mago apenas rozo su brazo con la intención de detenerla, cosa, que había logrado para luego hablarle con esa sedosa e hipnotizante voz que lo caracterizaba_ _ **– Acompáñeme a mi despacho Srita Granger –**_ _sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta y se encamino a las mazmorras, ella se quedo en shock por un instante pero reaccionó rápido y corrió un poco para alcanzarlo, al llegar a puerta del despacho, él hizo un leve movimiento de varita y ésta se abrió, se hizo a un lado y le indico que pasara ella primero, al entrar lo espero parada a mitad de la estancia aguardando pacientemente para saber que había hecho para que estuviera ahí, el mago paso a su lado y le indico con suave voz que tomara asiento mientras él hacía lo mismo detrás de su escritorio, hubo un momento en que ninguno dijo nada, se sumieron en un silencio incomodo, la joven se removía en el asiento y se estrujaba las manos con nerviosismo y su rostro cabizbajo escondido por los rizos de su cabello, deseaba poder irse de ahí y seguir llorando su pena, pero el profesor no daba ninguna señal de querer decirle algo, solo sentía la mirada penetrante sobre ella al igual que hace un par de minutos en el lago._

 _Él no podía pensar con claridad ¿por qué la había llevado a su despacho? no tenía ni idea, regresaba de una reunión con el señor tenebroso, lo había molido a base de crucios y venía desganado y dolorido, cuando de pronto escucho un llanto desconsolado, se acerco un poco con curiosidad y la vio ahí, tan frágil, tan sola ¿en donde estaban sus estúpidos amigos? los busco con la mirada pero no había nadie cerca; él la había visto diferente desde que llegaron al castillo ese año, se veía más linda, más segura de sí misma, más madura, sin duda había crecido y ¡por Merlín! él no era ciego, era un hombre mayor, sí, pero sabia apreciar la belleza de una mujer en cuanto la veía, y ella no solo era bella por fuera, también por dentro e intelectualmente, seguía siendo una sabelotodo pero una sabelotodo que llamaba su atención; algo se removió en su interior al escuchar su llanto quiso de inmediato ir con ella para abrazarla y calmarla, su instinto actuó por sí mismo y se fue acercando con ese propósito, sin embargo al llegar ahí ese firme propósito se evaporo como el agua ¿cómo diablos iba él a hacer semejante barbaridad?¿a caso estaba demente?¿esa sesión de crucios lo atrofio de tal forma que había perdido la cordura? Solo se mantuvo a su lado hasta que de soslayo la vio levantar el rostro, entonces volteo para ver sus ojos que rojos estaban a causa del llanto, sintió enojo por no poder consolarla fue entonces que frunció el ceño y ella seguro lo había interpretado mal, se había levantado dispuesta a irse pero sin pensarlo trato de detenerla, había sido demasiado rápido al arrepentirse pero lo había hecho y sin saber cómo ni porque, de sus labios salieron las palabras que los tenían ahora, ahí, incómodos en su despacho._

 _La miraba pero estaba segura que la mente del hombre estaba en otra parte, así que con toda la valentía Gryffindor que la caracterizaba se atrevió a hablar primero_ _ **–Profesor Snape…–**_ _él volvió en sí al escucharla, su voz sonaba triste y rota, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados a causa del llanto y por su rostro aun había restos de lagrimas, sin resistirlo más se levanto lentamente y se fue acercando a ella quien se había callado inmediatamente al ver lo que su profesor hacía, se situó frente a ella y se arrodillo para estar a su altura no dejo de mirarla y con indecisión levanto sus manos para secar las saladas lagrimitas que salían de los ojos de la chica, sus pulgares acariciaron la suave piel de Hermione y sin pensarlo más se acerco totalmente y la abrazo protectoramente, ella termino por romperse en ese momento y se aferro a él como su tabla de salvación, lloro amargamente descargando así todo el dolor que llevaba en ese momento, un dolor de amor adolescente que le quemaba por dentro._

Abrió un poco sus ojos, todo estaba blanco, no sabía dónde estaba, busco con sus ojos algún indicio, pero estaba tan cansada, lo último que vio fueron un par de ojos negros que la miraban con amor antes de sumergirse de nuevo en la inconsciencia.

 _Estaba en la biblioteca estudiando, ese año no fue a casa para navidad, no tenía ganas de regresar al desierto hogar que la esperaba aquella vez, sus padres habían sido asesinados a finales de quinto año por un par de mortífagos que se vengaron después de lo que paso en el ministerio de magia y no quería pasar las fiestas con los Weasley, así que decidió quedarse y sumergirse en sus estudios, a demás, el profesor Snape también se quedaba ese año y después de un par de meses de relación ella quería quedarse con él, siempre que estaban solos se mostraba tan diferente con ella que sin darse cuenta se enamoro de ese hombre casi de inmediato, no era que le dijera palabras de amor pero le demostraba con alguna sutil caricia o con acciones lo mucho que él la amaba también; ya casi era hora de la cena y salió de su santuario para ir a su habitación y cambiarse para la ocasión, el director había preparado una linda celebración con los pocos profesores que se quedaron ese año y para ella, que era la única alumna que se había quedado en el castillo, su vestido sencillo y bonito la hacía lucir hermosa, se maquillo un poco y salió en dirección para el gran comedor en donde un muy apuesto profesor de cabellos oscuros y mirada penetrante la esperaba con algunos otros de sus colegas, al verlo le sonrió, pero disimulo muy bien al dedicarles la sonrisa a todos los presentes, él a penas la vio entrar le brillaron los ojos y le dedico una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa que solo ella pudo detectar._

 _Después de la deliciosa cena, el viejo chocho los invito a todos a que bailaran un rato y siguieran celebrando, algunos se levantaron y para sorpresa de todos Snape saco a bailar a McGonagall quien muy sorprendida por aquel gesto acepto, entonces fue Dumbledore quien muy feliz invito a bailar a Hermione, la música era lenta; Granger fue quien bailo con todos los profesores debido a que solo estaban la profesora McGonagall, la profesora Sinistra y ella, pero ellas se habían cansado ya, así que por no desairar a los otros profesores acepto gustosa, solo faltaba uno y era con quien más ganas tenia de bailar y con una sonrisa en su rostro se acerco a él quien en ese momento escuchaba con fastidio el incesable parloteo del director y su cháchara sobre los caramelos de limón, tímidamente le dijo que si le gustaría bailar con ella, la miro con ese gesto tan característico de él y le dijo que con tal de no seguir oyendo sobre estúpidos caramelos de limón bailaría hasta con Hagrid en ese momento, la castaña no se lo tomo a mal ni mucho menos, ella sabía que debían fingir frente a los demás, el director luego de escuchar a su muchacho solo comenzó a reír incontrolablemente porque ya estaba muy pasado de copas al igual que la mayoría de los presentes._

 _El mundo entero despareció luego de que comenzaran a bailar lentamente al ritmo de un hermoso vals, nadie les prestaba atención, sus corazones latían furiosamente, se miraban a los ojos transmitiendo todos sus sentimientos a través de ellos, él le dedico una hermosa sonrisa que ella contesto, siguieron bailando dos piezas más y al volver a la mesa se encontraron con que todos estaban dormidos ya sobre la dura madera otros más abrazados con las cabezas juntas y algunos que ya se habían retirado, se miraron con complicidad y se fueron también directo a las mazmorras._

 _Estaban sentados frente a la chimenea abrazados y besándose con ternura, prodigándose lentas y sutiles caricias, no habían pasado de ahí desde que pusieron en claro sus sentimientos e iniciaron su relación, él deseaba esperar a que ella estuviese lista, en verdad la amaba y no iba a presionarla para nada que ella no quisiera hacer, pero la deseaba con locura, se separaron y ella lo miro a los ojos mordiéndose el labio inferior, estaba nerviosa pero estaba decidida, esa noche le entregaría su alma y su cuerpo seria suya completamente y sabia que él también lo haría, se lo hizo saber besándolo con más intensidad y con tímidas palabras_ _ **– quiero hacer el amor contigo –**_ _le respondió el beso con pasión y la llevo a su habitación._

 _Tomados de la mano se fueron acercando lentamente al interior de la alcoba, se pararon cerca de la cama, ambos se notaban nerviosos, para ambos sería su primera vez, para ella en todos los sentidos, para él, la primera vez que le haría el amor a una mujer; él tomó su varita , de la cual salió una luz blanca que penetró en el vientre de la chica, no hacía falta decir para que era aquel hechizo, la dejo a un lado y se acercó lentamente con una rosa blanca en la mano comenzó a recorrer el rostro de la chica que solo atino a cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en normalizar su respiración intentando calmar sus nervios, él recorrió todo su cuerpo con aquella delicada flor, mirando embelesado como ella entreabría los labios para dejar salir algunos tímidos suspiros, se pego lenta y pausadamente a ella para besarla con ternura, acarició su espalda tan delicadamente como si fuera a romperse, ella algo indecisa y nerviosa por no saber cómo actuar, decidió dejarse llevar y comenzó acariciándole los fuertes brazos que en aquel momento la rodeaban, siguieron besándose y prodigándose suaves caricias, no tenían ninguna prisa y él quería hacerla disfrutar al máximo, sus lenguas se rozaban sensualmente, mordían suavemente sus labios y los succionaban, sus manos exploraban el cuerpo del otro sintiendo las reacciones que se provocaban._

 _Él dejo sus labios para prestarle atención a su cuello, dejando pequeños rastros de saliva y saboreando cada recoveco, lo succionaba suavemente sin dejar ninguna marca, ella suspiraba y tiraba el cuello a un lado para darle mejor acceso, no dejaba lugar sin besar, paso por sus labios, sus ojos, sus mejillas, le acariciaba con delicadeza la espalda y ella su fuerte pecho, mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja y ella dejaba salir suaves gemidos, sus manos se deslizaron por los delicados hombros de la joven hasta llegar a sus pechos, apenas paso el dorso de su mano y sintió los pezones totalmente duros, ella soltó un gemido cuando lo hizo, sus respiraciones comenzaban a ser mas irregulares y él se animó a deslizar aquella prenda por el hombro de la chica dejando suaves besos por el camino que recorría, el vestido iba ya a la mitad del delicado cuerpo y el mago se quedo con la boca seca al ver los desnudos y bien proporcionados senos, sus pezones le invitaban a saborearlos de lo erectos que estaban, se relamió los labios y se miraron a los ojos, de algún modo él pedía permiso para continuar, ella le cogió las manos y las coloco sobre sus pechos, él dejo escapar el aire que contuvo desde que ella le había tomado las manos, cerro sus ojos y comenzó a amasarlos dejando que su pulgares dieran ligeros toques a los pezones._

 _Su boca se apodero de uno de sus pechos y comenzó a succionarlo, lamerlo, degustándolo cual niño con dulce en la boca, mientras que su mano seguía prestándole atención al otro seno, ella cerró los ojos al instante que sintió los labios del pocionista abandonándose al placer que estaba sintiendo, su boca paso de un pecho al otro dejando suaves besos entre estos mientras hacia el intercambio, ella revolvía el oscuro cabello del hombre totalmente embriagada de placer; por supuesto la entrepierna del mago no se hizo esperar, un gran bulto se notaba ya en sus pantalones, dejo sus pechos y volvió a subir a esos deliciosos labios que le habían creado adicción, terminó de quitarle el vestido bajando lento hasta quedar arrodillado frente a ella, se encontró con una linda prenda de lencería blanca hecha de encaje que solo cubría lo justo, delineo sus piernas y la cintura con sus manos, paso por su espalda y por esos glúteos firmes y redondos que enmarcaban su juventud, su boca busco el ombligo de la joven leona y lamio y beso todo su abdomen sintiendo la suave y tersa piel haciendo que se estremeciera notablemente, ella logró que se levantara y comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa, él solo la miraba y se dejaba hacer, al quitársela se encontró con un muy bien formado torso, tenía bastantes cicatrices pero eso a ella no le importo, delineo cada una con un dedo y las beso con infinita ternura, dándole a saber que eso no importaba haciendo que la piel del hombre se erizara, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando la vio hacer aquello, creyó que no merecía a ese ángel, a ese ser tan puro que se estaba entregando a él; ella bajo sus manos al broche del pantalón en donde una muy marcada erección se dejaba ver, se arrodillo para desabrocharlo y quitarlo, cuando lo hizo con algo de indecisión toco el gran bulto que tenía enfrente, se sorprendió un poco por el tamaño de éste y se pregunto si todo cabría en ella, él jadeo no muy fuerte cerrando sus ojos por un momento y encerró la pequeña mano de ella con la suya haciendo un poco de presión en su miembro indicándole que le gustaba lo que había hecho._

 _Quitaron sus manos del gran bulto y la llevo hacia la cama, la incitó a que se recostara al centro de la misma, se miraban fijamente y él comenzó a subirse despacio, gateando hasta llegar a ella, esparció los pétalos sobre el delicado cuerpo de la hechicera y se coloco encima de ella dejando que su erección se frotara un poco sobre su intimidad, le beso los labios, el cuello, los hombros, los pechos, bajo hasta su estomago, sus manos no dejaban de tocar aquel suave cuerpo, bajo un poco más y quedo frente a la prenda que encaje, comenzó a darle pequeños besos encima de ésta, ella se revolvió un poco y con una habilidad sorprendente él comenzó a retirar la delicada barrera de encaje que lo separaba de su objetivo, la fue bajando con sus dientes, su nariz paso rozando la intimidad de la chica sintiendo su humedad, terminó de quitarla y comenzó su asenso trazando un camino de besos a través de las piernas y los muslos, todo está bajo la atenta mirada de la joven, le separó suavemente las piernas y siguió el camino de besos hasta llegar a su húmedo objetivo que estaba libre de vello, levanto la vista obsequiándole una sonrisa de medio lado le agradaba lo que veía, paso su largo dedo por toda su abertura empapándolo de la esencia que ella le obsequiaba, lo llevó a su boca degustando aquel nuevo sabor, chupo su dedo cerrando los ojos, haciendo que ella también los cerrara ante ésta excitante visión._

 _Comenzó a lamer y a succionar su clítoris con deseo logrando el estremecimiento de aquel delicado cuerpo y escuchando gemidos que llevaban su nombre, continúo estimulándola, disfrutando de su sabor y escuchando su nombre una y otra vez, se atrevió a penetrarla con un dedo comenzando un vaivén suave, a éste le siguió otro e incluso un tercero, ella movía sus caderas al ritmo que él le marcaba, pronto llegó el primer orgasmo, una ola de placer la inundaba y solo pudo gritar el nombre del mago lo más alto que pudo, su cuerpo temblaba y su respiración estaba demasiado agitada, él disfruto de aquel elixir que inundaba las piernas de la chica, cuando terminó se enderezo chupando lo que aun quedaba en sus dedos, mirando orgullosamente el resultado de su trabajo, se acercó y la beso apasionadamente dejando que de sus labios probara el dulce sabor que ella misma tenía, se frotaba contra su intimidad dejándole saber lo duro que estaba, su miembro clamaba por atención y deseaba ser liberado, ella ya recuperada del orgasmo, saco a relucir aquel valor Gryffindor que le caracterizaba y decidió arriesgarse a ser un poco atrevida, sin que él pusiera resistencia alguna invirtieron puestos; se coloco a horcajadas y comenzó a besarle el pecho bajando lentamente rozando aquel gran bulto en sus bóxers arrancándole suaves gemidos, la miraba atentamente y no podía creer lo afortunado que era, ella llegó a la apretada prenda del mago y lo miro a los ojos, él asintió indicándole que lo hiciera, los bajo dejando por fin libre a un altivo miembro totalmente erecto y con liquido pre seminal, el hombre soltó un suspiro de alivio y le enterneció la cara de preocupación que tenía su ángel al ver su tamaño y grosor, sí, es verdad que era más grande que el promedio pero no le haría daño era lo último que desearía hacer en su vida._

 _Lo tomó con cuidado temiendo hacerle daño y comenzó a estimularlo con su mano, él gimió al contacto, la miró y vio en sus ojos lo que pensaba hacer, con la respiración entrecortada y apenas con un hilo de voz logro decirle_ _ **– Amor, no tienes que hacerlo, vamos… ven aquí –**_ _ella lo miró insegura de que no lo estuviese haciendo bien_ _ **– ¿A caso no te gusta? Podrías decirme como… quiero que tu también disfrutes –**_ _él la miró con media sonrisa_ _ **– Nena lo haces extraordinariamente bien ¿no ves como me tienes? Yo solo decía que no era necesario, pero si tu quieres… –**_ _ella asintió y comenzó a lamer la cabeza de su pene, él se dejo caer de lleno en la almohada disfrutando de la lengua de la chica, pronto ella cogió más confianza y comenzó a meterlo lo más que podía en su boca, el mago solo podía ver como la cabeza de su novia subía y bajaba, comenzó a sentir que no aguantaría más y decidió quitar la deliciosa boca de la joven de su miembro_ _ **– por Merlín pequeña… eres excelente –**_ _volvieron a besarse y ella quedo debajo de él otra vez, se tocaban por todas partes, él se entretuvo un poco con su cuello y delicadamente se coloco entre sus piernas, la miró a los ojos y pregunto tiernamente_ _ **– ¿Estás lista? –**_ _ella afirmó_ _ **– tranquila linda, te dolerá un poco al principio pero no será mucho, lo prometo –**_ _coloco su miembro en la entrada y comenzó a penetrarla lento, ella hizo una mueca de dolor cerrando sus ojos y agarrando fuertemente las sabanas, él trataba de controlarse pues estaba muy estrecha y eso le gustaba, apretó fuerte los dientes regulando su respiración, siguió avanzando hasta que sintió la fina barrera que al traspasar la haría completamente suya, al parecer ella también lo sintió y abrió un poco sus ojos para encontrarse con una cara llena de placer, él se acerco a sus labios besándola tiernamente y de una firme embestida le arrebato su inocencia, ella gimió entre sus labios, no dejaba de besarla pero se mantenía quieto para que se acostumbrase a su tamaño, cuando él entró totalmente ella se sintió completa, le dolía, sí, pero el dolor iba menguando, respiraba agitadamente correspondiendo al beso que él le daba, lo terminó y le animó a continuar; comenzó a moverse lento disfrutando de cada centímetro, de la calidez y suavidad que ella le brindaba, le besaba el cuello con pasión, esta vez dejando una que otra marca, ella volvió a cerrar los ojos disfrutando del contacto, el dolor desapareció y ella comenzó a mover sus caderas junto con el vaivén de él, comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas y cerró los ojos abandonándose al placer, ambos estaban completamente extasiados, ella gemía su nombre una y otra vez, el que dijera su nombre mientras le hacía el amor era totalmente como un poderoso afrodisiaco, entraba y salía de ella haciendo que se retorciera debajo de él, en su cara se notaba claramente el placer que estaba sintiendo, logro abrir los ojos y al verla estuvo seguro de que podían llegar al final juntos, no dejaba de moverse, ella con mucho esfuerzo abrió los ojos para mirarlo, lo amaba en verdad, la recamara estaba completamente inundada de los gemidos de ambos._

 _Se miraban intensamente, sentían la contracción en el estomago, respiraban agitadamente y estaban algo sudorosos, ella comenzó a contraerse apretando el miembro de él, provocando pequeños espasmos y haciendo que ambos llegaran al clímax gritando un te amo con toda su alma. Severus, con mucho trabajo apenas se sostenía para no aplastarla, ambos respiraban agitadamente, logro girarse un poco llevándose consigo a Hermione recostándola en su pecho y abrazándola posesivamente, no quería salir de ella y a la chica no parecía molestarle, su juicio estaba totalmente nublado, fueron recuperándose poco a poco y ambos pensaban que había sido totalmente increíble, estaban muy cansados y muy felices también, estaban a punto de dormirse ya después de toda esa actividad, se dieron un último y suave beso para después caer dormidos y abrazados con la seguridad de estar en el lugar correcto y con la persona que mas amaban en el mundo._


End file.
